Run
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Slash. Charley had always thought his hometown was small until he'd had to run through it without stopping. Jerry must be letting him outrun him for fun. Fic requested by strangerthanstrange, concept is not mine.


He had to keep calm. Sure, he also had to run for his life, but he had to keep calm, so he could think what to do. He had outsmarted Jerry before...sorta. His shoes thudded on the sidewalk and his breath came in heavy, trying pants. He was the only noise in the sleeping streets. He didn't dare look back, but he knew Jerry was closing in on him.

No lights were on in the houses he flew past, and he was too scared to throw himself at a door; Jerry would kill them or kill him if he didn't get in on time. He had always thought his hometown was small until he'd had to run through it without stopping. Jerry must be letting him outrun him for fun.

The edges of the desert came into view as the streets ended. He would go round the block and double back on himself. Jerry wasn't stupid, but it would hopefully buy him a few minutes, and he had also been lucky before.

Having ran as far as he could, his legs felt on the verge of collapsing and his lungs bursting. He couldn't hold out. Throwing himself alongside a wall away from the road and streetlights, he crawled further into the shadows and prayed. He tasted blood as he chest heaved. Leaning back against the wall weakly, he took his phone out and tried to breathe. Maybe he had thrown Jerry off. No-one knew the street's twists and turns like he did. Maybe-

A hand closed over his before he'd even touched the keys, and Charley yelped in shock. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark where they were, but the hand was cold and strong as steel.

He felt sick with fear as his eyes did adjust, seeing Jerry grin at him nonchalantly. He threw the phone aside like it was candy, and grabbed hold of Charley when he tried to run again.

"Nuh-uh, guy," he murmured, stilling him. "I've had quite enough of that for one night."

Charley struggled anyway. "Let go."

It made him chuckle. "You're unbelievable," he said. Slowly, he let his fangs show. Charley stared at them, feeling claws on his arms. He stayed stiff and useless with fear as Jerry leaned into to his throat and opened his mouth, letting his fangs brush against his skin. "But aren't you scared yet?"

"Don't turn me," he blurted out. He'd rather be killed.

Jerry chuckled again, the sound low and velvet against his neck. "Don't worry. You're enough trouble human." And then, without skipping a beat, he kissed him, tongue warm in his mouth. Charley was so stunned that for a moment he didn't have the sense to resist. Then he cringed under the embrace and tried to push him back.

"What are you doing?" He said weakly, when Jerry finally, finally pulled away. His cheeks were on fire and he was still a little breathless, and he felt small in Jerry's grasp.

"Shh," Jerry said now, and began to nibble at Charley's lower lip. It was something Amy had sometimes done that had always turned him on furiously, and the familiarity of it went straight to his cock. He groaned softly, and let Jerry continue. He had almost forgotten who he was with when, without warning, Jerry bit down, hard enough to draw blood. Charley gave a sharp gasp of pain, dull terror flooding back as Jerry's hands tightened around his arms and his tongue pressed into the wound. As he sucked Charley's bleeding lip into his mouth, the stinging sensation went from painful to something that was almost _good_, and Charley's protests turned into a soft moan. He whined into Jerry's mouth.

When the vampire pulled back, his eyes were dilated and and his lips were spotted with blood. He licked them clean. Charley watched his tongue chase the droplets away; he was hard, and had never been so scared in his life.

"C'mere," Jerry murmured, cupping his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. He was afraid of his fangs, but Jerry held him firmly in place when he tried to pull back, forcing him to relax into the kiss. His hands left him then, and his body pressed into his to pin him, trapping him between his legs. He began to unbutton the teenager's shirt.

"Jerry," Charley choked out, half a protest, half something else.

He took no notice, ripping the t shirt underneath with his claws. The ferocity of it made Charley jump. Goosebumps ran over his chilled, exposed skin, as Jerry bent his head to lick and nip it his collarbone. He didn't nip hard enough to break the skin, and caressed Charley's chest and abdomen surprisingly gently, just barely grazing him with his claws. When he did dig them in, he did it with such finesse that at first Charley didn't even notice it.

Like before, the pain was only bright for a moment before it was replaced by Jerry's tongue. He clawed him again, just as artfully, and followed the line of blood with his tongue, meeting Charley's eyes as he did so. He was throbbing now, and Jerry knew it. Other than his ragged breathing, he had kept quiet until Jerry put his hand on his crotch, when he whimpered. Jerry looked up at him with interest.

"Don't. Please, please don't..."

His face broke out in a grin. "It's OK, sport, I'm not gonna cut you there. That's not how it works."

Charley whimpered another protest.

"Why?" Jerry asked, pressing his now declawed hand deliberately over Charley's crotch. "Come on, Charley, you're almost there. No point in fighting it now." He kissed Charley again, lacing his tongue with his blood.

"Stop it," he said weakly, when he could speak again. "Please. Just kill me." His eyes stung hotly with tears.

"You're no fun," Jerry chided. He tilted Charley's jaw to make him look at him. "But fine. This is how it's gonna be, sport. I'm gonna leave Vegas, and you're gonna let me. You come near me again, and it'll be your Mom, and Amy, and Peter, who pay for it. You understand?" His hand had tightened around Charley's throat as he spoke. It loosened now.

A nod.

"Good." Jerry held onto him, studying him for a moment. "Good," he murmured again. He glanced from Charley to his straining crotch and chuckled. He got to his feet. "Good luck with the SATs, kiddo." And just like that he was gone. It took Charley a long time to bring himself to move.


End file.
